Life of a Former Rich Girl
by Thisreadingotaku
Summary: You know everything used to be fine. I had close friends that I loved and a family that I cherished. But all that ended when the world did. Why did this have to happen! But I guess there's no point in thinking about it too much because we all know what happens when you don't pay attention or have a clear mind... But I will protect my family... I will! OCxOC(a slow burn hopefully)


**Hello Everybody! Welcome to my new story! Well they're really doesn't seem to be much to talk about in this A/N. So let's just get this show on the road shall we! Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **I don't own anything of or from the Walking Dead franchise.**_

 _ ***0*0*0*0**_

 _Now let's be real. If you told me that one day I would be taking shelter in the woods, while worrying for my life and wearing weeks of dirty clothes with unwashed hair, I would have told you that you we're crazy. But with everything that is happening now… I would believe a lot of things at this point. I have dealt with death before, but nothing like this… Not when they come back and haunt your nightmares every night, hoping that you don't die, or even secretly hoping that you do so that you will be released from this hell... But I guess that's to be expected when the dead come back to life and start eating the living._

 _But hold on. I'm getting a little carried away with myself. You might not even know what I'm talking about. Think that it's just some crazy dream that I constantly have… Hn. I wish. If it was, then maybe half of my family wouldn't be currently dead. But let's start again._

 _Let me start from the beginning_

 ***0*0*0*0**

"Okay everyone! I want you to read from pages 124-132 and answers the questions on 133 for homework. You're all dismissed. Have a wonderful weekend."

I closed my economics book and looked over at Mrs. Webber as she hobbled back to her desk. Her legs weren't good for she had multiple knee cap surgeries from an accident she had as a child. How do I know this? Well she told us at the beginning of the school year, for us to get to know her better. Hoping that if she opened up so will the students, so telling us about her life was a way for us to get comfortable with talking with her. It helped with some students when they needed advice. And advice is what we need, we ARE young adults who need knowledge of the upcoming future that is closely upon us. Everyone rushed to put all of their things back into their bags and waited for the bell to dismiss all the students for the weekend.

I wasn't as rushed as many people were, but I wasn't slow like some of the kids were. From the corner of my eye I could see multiple girls heading my way and I put on a fake smile. I didn't even talk to most of the people that walked up to me and tried to start a conversation. You can't really know who wants to actually be your friend when they know who your parents are. I fall into this category.

The school that I attend is the most prestigious, and expensive, school that you could find in Atlanta, it's actually an academy. The only way really for people to get into the school have to excell at a subject or activity. I guess only the best for the best right? But that doesn't cover the cost of the school, so there is also that. So you might be wondering what my "forte" is then hu? Well mine is culinary arts. Now I know it's not that common, like you don't even know how many artist and jocks we have here. So that little department isn't as funded as the other activities and didn't get as much attention. But that all changed when I got here. My parents also have the mindset of the best for the best, so my parents sponsor the culinary program and help fund the school. So I guess you can kind of guess why I have so many "friends". But life really isn't all bad here. I still have a few friends, but they're more of close friends than anything. It's nice when people don't treat you differently just because of what their status is, so it's a blessing when I find people who don't know the influence my family has. In fact now that I'm thinking about it, most of my closer friends are either in the scholarship program or I met them before I started to go to academies. So I really only have 3 real friends that are not family.

But sorry I started to ramble a little bit. Sorry about that. I tend to do that a little bit, especially when I have something on my mind. And where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself at all have I?Well let me introduce myself.

My name is Emma Hert. I am 17 years old and will be turning 18 in the spring of May and in a family of 5. I go to North Atlanta Academy and in my final year. And this is my story, a life of a rich girl.


End file.
